Recommencer à vivre
by CryingAlice
Summary: Vincent trouve sa raison de se battre avant le combat final avec Sephiroth. VincentCid, CidVincent. J'ai mis M pour le lemon, vous êtes prévenu. Et maintenant début d'une suite...Vincent et Cid apprennent à vivre ensemble
1. Recommencer à vivre

NdA : C'est mon premier lemon, et je ne sais pas si j'en suis satisfaite ou non. Ce que je voulais surtout, c'est m'approcher au maximum de la personnalité de Vincent, sans en faire un personnage efféminé, ce qui est généralement le défaut de mes fics FF7. Et pour ça, je suis assez contente du résultat. C'est donc un POV (Vincent) érotique Vincent/Cid et Cid/Vincent. Tant que je n'arriverai pas à poster sur AdultFF, je la laisse là, mais c'est un LEMON, même s'il n'est pas très hard, donc vous êtes prévenu. Voilà.

**Recommencer à vivre**

Je regardais sur l'écran, pensif. Cloud nous avait dit de trouver une raison de se battre. Pff. En avais-je une, réellement ? Après tout, Hojo était mort maintenant. Et Sephiroth…pouvait bien détruire le monde, pour ce que j'en avais à faire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à sauver de toute façon. Il y aurait d'autres organisations comme la Shinra, d'autres armes plus terribles que le météore, d'autres fous comme Hojo…Et d'autres créatures non-naturelles, comme moi. Alors quelle importance… ? Que restait-il à sauver ? Des tombes ? Des larmes ? Des enfants qui grandiraient pour devenir les Rufus, les Turks, les Hojos de demain… ?

Non, je n'avais pas de raison de me battre. A part peut-être pour faire coller ma parole à ce que j'avais dit à Lucrétia. Sephiroth est mort. Mais avais-je envie que Sephiroth meurt ? En outre, était-ce réellement Sephiroth qui contrôlait la matéria noire ? Ou bien Jénova qui prenait cette apparence pour nous tromper ? Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, j'étais convaincu que Séphiroth était mort, tué par Cloud au réacteur de Nibelheim. Jénova ne faisait que se jouer de nous, pour contrôler Cloud et se débarrasser d'Aeris. Non. Sephiroth était bel et bien mort. Et les autres pouvaient aller à Jénova, cela ne m'importait en rien. Attendre patiemment la destruction du monde, voilà ce que je voulais. Dans la grotte de Lucrésia, peut-être, maintenant qu'elle l'avait déserté. Et puis non. Ca n'aurait rimé à rien. J'étais heureux de l'avoir revu. Heureux également de savoir que ma passion et mon amour pour cette femme s'était amenuisé, jusqu'à disparaître, laissant place à de la compassion et pas mal de pitié. Et mes péchés envers elle ? Je n'aurais de toute façon sûrement pas assez d'une vie pour les expier…

Je détachais donc mon regard de l'écran et fis des yeux un tour d'horizon du Haut-vent. Le dernier. Puis je pris le chemin de la sortie en sentant sur moi le regard des autres. Je sentis un sourire mi-amère, mi-moqueur se dessiner sur mes lèvres, dissimulée sous le col de mon manteau. Ils savaient. Ils savaient que je ne reviendrais pas. Pour un peu cela m'aurait donné envie de revenir juste pour voir leurs yeux atterrés… Mais non. Pas cette fois.

Je posais le pied sur le pont au moment ou quelqu'un s'apprêtait à descendre. M'attendant à un quelconque membre d'équipage, je commençais à m'écarter pour être retenu par une main et tiré vers l'extérieur. De surprise je manquais m'étaler par terre, mais mes réflexes me permirent de rester droit au prix d'une acrobatie peu gracieuse. Un rire rauque accueillit ma performance. Highwind. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Déjà prêt à nous quitter Valentine ?

Je souris, avec une certaine ironie et levai les yeux pour contempler son visage marqué et ses yeux de la même couleur que le ciel au-dessus de nous.

-N'allons-nous pas tous chercher notre raison de combattre, hum… ?

Cid gloussa et haussa les épaules.

-Toutes ces histoires de vrais motifs, c'est contes de fée et compagnie. On va se fighter jusqu'à en crever pour sauver la planète pask'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il y eut un silence où je détournais les yeux de lui pour rajuster ma cape. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton avait radicalement changé. Je le regardais de nouveau, avec surprise.

-Si t'as pas les tripes de dire que tu nous laisses tomber, au moins, te cherches pas d'excuse.

Il parlait sèchement, mauvais et agressif comme je ne l'avais jamais connu, lui si gamin d'habitude. Un grand enfant qui continuait de rêver. Parfois je l'enviais. Mais bien qu'il ait toujours ce sourire mi-séducteur, mi-gamin plaqué sur les lèvres, son regard était noir et presque furieux.

-Quoi, Highwind, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer, tu as peur de te retrouver seul à jouer les gardiens d'enfant ?

Cid détourna les yeux et son sourire disparu.

-Peut-être.

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna vers l'arrière du vaisseau, me laissant la voie libre vers l'échelle, ma porte de sortie de cette aventure grotesque et douloureuse. Pourtant, j'hésitais un instant en la regardant. Je pouvais partir, les laisser se débrouiller comme j'en avais jusqu'alors l'intention. Ou bien…Je considérais la direction prise par Cid. Puis mon regard revint à l'échelle. Si je partais maintenant, je ne saurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne saurais jamais le pourquoi de son comportement. Mais avais-je envie de m'intéresser de nouveau à quelqu'un ? Je me sentis presque malgré moi me détourner et suivre le blond pilote. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le bastingage en fumant.

-Tu t'es trompé de chemin. La sortie c'est par cette saloperie d'échelle, derrière. M'informa Cid, crachant presque les mots.

Sans prendre garde à son ton, je m'assis en face de lui, mes yeux grenats l'observant consciencieusement. Son visage était dur et ses lèvres serraient furieusement sa cigarette. Qu'avait-il ?

-La cigarette ne fait rien pour ton humeur…Commentais-je doucement.

Cid sourit de nouveau, mais sans joie. Presque amèrement. Puis il prit sa cigarette en main avant de me la tendre. Je la regardais curieusement avant de revenir à son visage.

-Pourquoi, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et intense, t'en veux ? Niveau humeur, au point où t'en es, tu feras pas pire …

Je le regardais, en perte de mot. Pourquoi, Cid ? Pourquoi moi ? La tension entre nous était presque électrique. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'offrait plus que cette simple drogue. Mais que m'offrait-il au juste ? Et qu'attendait-il de moi ?

-Quoi ? Tu sais plus comment ça se tient ?

Sortie de ma torpeur, je décidais de me lancer et tendis la main. Effleurant volontairement celle de Cid, je pris la cigarette et la portais à mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis plus de trente ans, mais réussis à ingérer plusieurs fois la fumée sans tousser une seule fois. Le rire de Cid me força à lever les yeux.

-… ? L'interrogeai-je du regard.

Quand il daigna mettre fin à son hilarité, il s'essuya les yeux et me regarda avec amusement et…tendresse ?

-Tu fais ça avec tellement de concentration qu'on dirait que cette pov'clope va te sauter à la gueule.

Je souris, un sourire spontané pour une fois, puis soufflai doucement la fumée, la cigarette au bout des doigts, en regardant les montagnes. Je sentais le vent balayer mes mèches ébènes et assez étrangement, je me sentais mieux qu'avant, juste il y avait un instant, au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter définitivement le groupe. Cid avait donc un certain pouvoir sur moi. C'était effrayant. La dernière fois que j'avais laissé quelqu'un avoir du pouvoir sur moi, mon cœur et mon corps avaient tout deux été piétinés. Je sentais son regard peser sur mon visage, cherchant mes yeux. Mais je ne détachais pas mon regard de la montagne. La neige m'attirait. Cerclant le sommet comme les bras d'une femme aimante et pure. Une mère peut-être…

-Vincent, si on réussit à survivre et si on botte les fesses de Sephiroth…

-Ca fait beaucoup de « si ».

-M'interromps pas, tu veux ! Je disais…Si on fait tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

Je me donnais le temps de la réflexion. Je ne voyais pas cette quête se terminer selon cette hypothèse, mais j'essayais de l'envisager. Que ferais-je ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais alors.

Je repris une bouffée de la cigarette. Je me demande si je pourrais devenir accro, même dans ce corps. En tout cas, psychologique ou non, je ressentais son effet relaxant. Je me demandais ce que lui ferait si le monde n'était pas détruit comme je pensais alors qu'il allait l'être. Mais je gardais cela pour moi.

Pendant un moment, nous nous tûmes. Le silence était agréable et non oppressant. Ayant vécu plus de trente ans dans un cercueil, j'en connais un rayon au niveau des silences oppressants.

-Moi, je voudrais continuer à voler. Peut-être même retourner dans l'espace, qui sait…Mais en suivant ce blondinet, j'ai découvert que le monde est plus vaste que je ne le croyais. J'ai envie de le découvrir plus avant.

Sa voix était basse, tranquille. Douce même. Comme lorsqu'on parle d'un rêve intime et familier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fit me sentir à la fois humble et honoré qu'il ait choisi de me dire cela, à moi.

Je terminai la cigarette et cherchai avec quoi l'éteindre. Ne trouvant rien, j'humidifiai le pouce et l'index de ma main organique et pressai le mégot jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Je relevais les yeux vers Cid afin de lui confier la chose (après tout, c'est lui qui avait toujours une cigarette au coin de la bouche, il devait bien savoir quoi faire des mégots).

Mais je n'eus jamais l'occasion d'exprimer ma demande. Cid avait une expression étrange sur le visage, à la fois animale et prédatrice. Un visage qui n'avait plus rien de familier. Je plissai les yeux, méfiant, mais ne vis pas venir son mouvement suivant. Il tendit brusquement le bras vers moi, m'attrapa le bras et m'attira à lui avec une force dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable. Déstabilisé, je fus obligé de me raccrocher à sa veste pour ne pas tomber. Sa main gauche se saisit violement de mes cheveux et tira douloureusement, m'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Tout cela, je me rappelle, ne prit pas plus d'une poignée de seconde et je n'en garde qu'un souvenir confus, comme un flash. En revanche, le moment où ses yeux ancrés dans les miens me parlaient de souffrance et de désir, de colère et de honte, d'une grande solitude, où son visage s'approchait lentement du mien, où son odeur, l'odeur de son souffle, odeur d'alcool, de cigarette, de liberté envahissait mes narines sembla lui durer une éternité.

-Cid…

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, lui ordonner de s'arrêter, de me laisser partir, mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

La douceur de son baiser contrastait étrangement avec la violence de son étreinte. Du reste, ça n'était guère plus que la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais le choc fut pour moi électrique. J'avais tout-à-coup envie de lui. Etrange. Depuis Lucrésia, même après mon réveil, je n'avais plus envie de personne. Un craquement sourd interrompit notre bref échange de souffle. Ma main inorganique venait de déchirer le devant de son tee-shirt. Je contemplais, médusé, la partie de son torse ainsi mise à nu avant de reporter mon attention sur son visage juste à temps pour le voir se détendre et reprendre cette expression mis arrogante, mi amusée que je lui connaissais si bien.

-Et ben, mon vieux, tu perds pas de temps toi !

Et Cid d'éclater de rire. J'avoue que cela me fit sourire moi aussi. Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose : au contacte de Cid, je souriais beaucoup. Cid me rendait…quoi heureux ? Non, heureux n'était pas le terme. Mais il m'apaisait d'une certaine façon.

Sa main relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur mes cheveux et je me redressai. Ma main organique serrait toujours sa veste. Je la relâchai, mais juste pour la poser à plat sur le torse dénudé de Cid. Sa peau était fraîche, rugueuse et couverte d'une fine couche de poils blonds. Même avant que Hojo ne me transforme, je n'avais jamais eu une pilosité très développée. Maintenant, je suis imberbe, sauf, heureusement, en ce qui concernait mes cheveux. La complexion de Cid me fascine.

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un temps. Je laisser ma main caresser très légèrement, découvrant et mémorisant mon compagnon d'une façon bien plus sensuelle que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et le rejoignant sur ce bastingage. Cid me regardait, sa main gauche jouant maintenant avec mes mèches brunes, lentement.

-Tu ne préférerais pas déplacer ce petit jeu dans ma cabine ?

Cette voix grave, à présent profonde et sensuelle, me tira de ma contemplation, et je fixais de nouveau le visage de Cid. Il souriait, intimement.

-Les mioches vont pas tarder à passer par le pont pour aller faire leur petit manège. Je tiens pas à ce qu'ils assistent à ça. Et toi ?

Je secouais la tête. Non, je n'y tenais pas. Je me fichais totalement de ce qu'ils en penseraient. Mais c'était trop intime. C'était entre moi et ce curieux personnage, si imprévisible, Cid Highwind. Cet homme qui avait réveillé au plus profond de mon âme des appétits que je croyais enfouis à jamais. Cet homme qui excitait en moi un désir violent et sauvage mais qui me fascinait également suffisamment pour me donner envie de me perdre en le découvrant lentement, longuement.

La cabine de Cid ressemblait peu à son propriétaire. Elle était impeccablement rangée et d'une propreté maniaque.

-En temps que capitaine, il faut que j'puisse trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin en un minimum de temps en cas d'urgence, marmonna Cid, comme s'il avait suivi mes pensées.

Le lit, ou plutôt la couchette, n'était pas bien large. Mais pour ce que nous avions en tête, c'était suffisant. Après tout, je ne comptais pas m'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres de Cid une fois là-dedans.

Après avoir retiré mon gant, avec les dents, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je glissai ma main sur le devant de ma cape pour en délier toutes les attaches. Ca n'était pas aisé, hors combat ma main métallique est une gêne plus qu'autre chose, mais j'en avais l'habitude.

Je sentis les mains de Cid prendre les épaulettes de ma cape et la faire tomber.

-Comment tu supportes ces trucs sur tes épaules toute la journée?

Je me retournai et baissai les yeux vers le vêtement qui formait un tas rouge sur le sol gris métallisé e la cabine.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Cid avait retiré son blouson, mais pas les lambeaux de son tee-shirt. Sa peau était bronzée. Un délice comparé à la pâleur mortelle de mon corps transformé…

-T'as les épaules beaucoup plus fines que ce machin laisse croire, commenta Cid avec un sourire appréciateur.

-Quoi, Highwind, tu ne me trouves pas assez viril ? Questionnai-je sur un ton vaguement moqueur.

Cid nia de la tête.

-Non, j'te trouve juste plus humain comme ça.

Puis d'un ton d'une banalité étonnante.

-T'es vraiment beau mec, Valentine.

Ca me laissa trop interloqué pour répondre tout de suite. Puis je sentis un lent sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je ne me considérai pas jusqu'à présent comme une créature extrêmement sexuelle. Mais Cid avait définitivement éveillé quelque chose en moi. Et la lueur dans son regard me faisait me sentir incroyablement désiré et convoité. Et il n'y a rien de plus glorieux. Mon corps n'était plus simplement mon enveloppe, une enveloppe qu'un malade avait transformée, mais un outil de plaisir, à la fois pour moi et pour, je crois que je peux l'appeler comme cela maintenant, mon amant.

Sans quitter Cid des yeux, je décrochai les attaches de mon haut noir, puis mes ceintures métalliques et les laissai tomber à terre. _Death penalty _dans son étui fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Les yeux de Cid s'étrécir en me contemplant torse nu. Visiblement, il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Je m'assis sur la couchette pour retirer mes bottes et au bruit, Cid faisait de même. Puis, je me laissé glisser sur la couverture. Elle était rugueuse sous mon dos. Parfait. Je levai les yeux vers Cid. Il avait pris de l'avance. Beaucoup d'avance. Il était nu. Je pris un plaisir intense à laisser mon regard courir sur lui, et il semblait n'en éprouver aucune gêne. D'ailleurs il n'y avait absolument rien dont il aurait pu être gêné. Il avait beau être le premier homme à m'attirer sexuellement, je savais reconnaître les qualités physiques de mes congénères. Et Cid avait beaucoup de…qualités. Et il était très excité.

-Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni agressivité dans son ton. Beaucoup d'autosatisfaction par contre. Mais pas assez pour être appelé de l'arrogance. Juste ce mélange de naïveté et d'effronterie qui le caractérise dans beaucoup de chose.

-Ai-je aussi le droit de toucher ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Son expression était anormalement sérieuse. Presque triste. Je me redressai pour m'asseoir et avoir les yeux à son niveau.

-Tu as tous les droits ici.

Sa voix exprimait une certaine vulnérabilité, à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Aussi, je penchai en avant et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en l'attirant à moi. Je sentis avec plaisir sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la pression exercée.

Cid sembla se reprendre et s'en prendre à moi par la même occasion, puisqu'il me renversa sur le lit et je sentis sa langue m'envahir, invasion que j'accueillis avec plaisir. Il avait un goût de nicotine et d'alcool. Un goût provocant. Je laissai mon bras artificiel reposer à coté de moi et m'accrochai à lui avec mon autre main, de toutes mes forces. Ses mains exploraient avidement mes hanches, brûlantes, brutales, presque douloureuses dans leur demande. Je fermais les yeux en sentant l'une d'elle dans mes cheveux. Mon bandeau fut prestement arraché. Puis sa main me quitta un instant avant que je ne sente mon pantalon et mes sous vêtements être enlevés. Je l'accommodai. Quand nos peau nue se touchèrent, une onde de plaisir et de désir me parcouru comme un choc électrique. Et nous ne cessions de nous embrasser, librement, sauvagement.

Je pris appui sur la couchette et d'un mouvement de hanche qui le surprit je renversai nos positions.

-Eh !

Il avait un air indigné qui me fit sourire.

-Si c'est ce que tu voulais, suffisait de demander ! T'oublis qu'j'ai pas ton âge !

Oh, Cid…

-Effectivement, sachant que je suis bien plus âgé que toi, tu devrais me ménager.

Ca l'arrêta un instant, le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse. Parfait.

Je m'attaquai avec faim à son cou, le mordillant. Sa peau était rugueuse et salée. La peau d'un homme habitué au travail physique. La peau d'un homme tout simplement. Et c'était exotique pour moi.

Sa main s'accrocha de nouveau à mes cheveux, pendant que je laissai ma bouche l'explorer, les yeux clos, les sens en éveil, ondulant contre lui. Que c'était bon. Ses grognements et gémissements me plaisaient. Sa voix grave et rocailleuse n'en était que plus érotique. Un bruit de déchirure m'apprit que les doigts pointus ma main inorganique s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans le matelas.

-Tu devrais faire attention avec ce truc, c'est pas mal dange…ahhh…reux.

Je suçai doucement le petit morceau de chair, satisfait de l'entendre ainsi gémir. Je me redressai, assis sur ses cuisses pour le regarder. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, tout son corps respirait le désir. Ses mains se posèrent, languides, sur mes hanches. Il souriait, de nouveau prédateur. Je levai la main pour écarter une de mes mèches brunes et il en profita. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et il me souleva littéralement pour me rallonger et se positionner au dessus de moi. Le temps que je reprenne conscience de mon environnement, sa bouche s'était déjà refermée sur moi.

La sensation était totalement nouvelle pour moi. Je me mordis le dos de la main pour ne pas crier.

Quand j'étais chez les Turks, j'avais eu quelques aventures, avec des jeunes femmes peu aventureuses. Quand à Lucrésia… Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une fois, un peu par accident, parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Mais mon amour pour elle avait toujours été romantique, innocent dans sa profondeur. Je l'avais aimé avec une passion emprunte de timidité, comme si je touchais quelque chose d'inestimable. Il n'y avait presque rien eu de réellement charnel dans notre acte. Et j'en garde un souvenir inestimable.

Mais avec Cid, c'est différent, au combien différent ! Tout était terrestre, absolument charnel, et absolument glorieux.

Quand il s'arrêta, je ressentis un manque presque physique. Puis je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles souriaient. Il ne s'attarda pas et traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Il y avait un défi dans sa voix. Alors Cid ne me croyait pas capable de lui rendre la pareille. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille et murmurait

-Penses-tu que tu survivras, avec ton grand âge… ?

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me prenait, je n'avais jamais été aussi joueur, dans ou hors du lit.

J'entendis son rire, bas et troublant.

-On ne saura pas avant qu't'ai essayé. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi l'ancêtre ici.

Et sur ceux, il s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux bleus, malicieux, me mettant au défi d'agir. Je souris intérieurement. Mon pilote n'avait encore rien vu. Je levai ma main mécanique et la glissai sur son torse. La froideur du métal couplée à la sensation des pointes glissant sur sa peau, caresse pouvant devenir coup mortel si je le désirais, lui arracha une longue plainte, entra gémissement et cri. Puis je me laissai glisser le long de son corps.

Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi étrange auparavant. Cet acte était à la fois complètement désintéressé et épanouissant pour mes sens. Je découvris avec curiosité que j'aimais cela. Le goût de Cid, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau…

Mais je désirais plus. Je voulais me fondre en lui. Je voulais cette intimité. Je le voulais. Je devins plus agressif et Cid eut un cri.

Parlez d'autosatisfaction.

-Ahhh…Vin…Vincent…Arrête…

Je me redressai et il me tendit un tube.

-Tiens, puisque t'as tellement de suite dans les idées !

Je pris le tube et lu l'étiquette.

-Cid, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca évitera que tu me déchire en deux, ça s'applique…

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur la poitrine.

-Pas ça, idiot, je sais que c'est du lubrifiant et je sais à quoi ça sert.

Je m'allongeai contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et lus à haute voix.

-Crème à base de pétale de rose et de…

La main de Cid me bâillonna, je lui donnai un coup de langue pour la forme, alors que sa poitrine était secouée d'un rire silencieux.

-J'sais pas si j'dois t'accuser de casser l'ambiance ou juste dire : quoi, t'as un problème avec le fait que j'aime les roses ?

Il se redressa et me jeta un regard joueur.

-J'ai une idée, j'vais t'aider à aimer ça aussi.

La main de Cid était encore meilleure que sa bouche. Ses caresses précises m'arrachaient des soupirs de plus en plus forts qu'il aspirait dans notre baiser.

-Là. J'savais que ça te plairait aussi, sa voix s'adoucit, et puis, tu es fait pour être allongé sur un parterre de rose rouge, nu…abandonné…

L'image ne me déplaisait pas…mais…

-Le bras mécanique détonnerait, tu ne crois pas ?

Cid me sourit, étonnamment doux.

-Non, j'sais ce que tu pense de lui, mais il fait partie de toi…Et rien que pour ça, il détonne pas.

Il frotta doucement son nez contre le mien dans un geste étrangement affectueux. Mais j'avais d'autres envies bien moins innocentes…

Après ça, ce fus un torrent de sensation. Je voulais voir le visage de Cid, mais je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à un homme…Cid m'apprit, et pendant que je nous faisais du bien à tous deux, il m'entourait de ses membres, à la fois en recherche d'un ancrage et protecteur. Je gémissais contre sa poitrine, ma main mécanique serrant convulsivement les draps. Cette sensation était indescriptible, si forte et si intime…Puis une explosion de plaisir m'obligea à me cambrer, avant de m'effondrer contre lui, en sueur et haletant.

Et je le laissais me prendre, vierge à l'acte, allongé à plat ventre, serrant les draps, le poids de son corps presque étouffant, la sensation de lui en moi intense, brûlante, douce et pourtant si douloureuse. Mais je ne craignais pas ce type de douleur. Au contraire. Sa main droite entrelacée dans la mienne, son souffle sur mon visage, ses lèvres sur mon cou et mes épaules…Il était avec moi. Et c'était aussi intime que d'être en lui. Et même si mon corps n'avait plus rien à donner, la satisfaction mentale m'amena un grand sentiment de plénitude quand je sentis Cid jouir, un grognement au creux de mon oreille.

Il s'effondra sur le coté et après un petit ajustement, je me collais à lui, la tête sur son bras.

-Pffiou…J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Valentine. Il y a une sacrée énergie sous tout ce flegme.

J'étais trop épuisé pour formuler une répartie correcte, je me contentais donc de saisir son paquet de cigarette et son briquet et d'en allumer une.

-Eh, j'pensais pas de rendre accro, m'accusa Cid, en me prenant le paquet pour, à son tour, s'en allumer une aussi sec.

Je fermais à demi les yeux sous la sensation apaisante de la nicotine se diffusant en moi.

-Vince…

Je levais la tête vers lui. Comme il ne semblait pas prêt à continuer je l'encourageai vaguement.

-Hn ?

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me parler de ton passé ? Avant ce que Hojo t'a fait subir ?

Bonne question. Est-ce que cela me dérangeait ? Je pris une bouffée et soufflai doucement. Peut-être qu'il était temps que je me confie à quelqu'un ? Je fermais les yeux et me blottis contre lui, pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

-Il était une fois un jeune homme, fils d'un grand savant qui décida d'entrer chez les Turks…

Maintenant, Cid s'est endormi. J'ai eu le temps de récupérer, à la fois de notre intense rapport et de la confession que je lui ai faite. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais parlé pendant autant de temps, surtout pour dire des choses aussi personnelles. Debout, je le contemple. Puis mon regard se pose sur Death Penalty. Je me penche et m'en saisi.

J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais me battre. Jenova n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Je sens chaos gronder en moi et un sourire ourler mes lèvres.

Tout ce temps, je ne recherchais pas une raison de combattre, mais une raison de vivre. Et la plupart des gens s'accordent pour dire que la seule raison de vivre valable est l'amour.

Je n'aime pas Cid, pas encore. Mais je veux essayer. Je veux vivre avec lui, en apprendre plus sur lui. Je veux avoir une chance de voir si notre relation est possible.

Et je ne laisserai personne nous voler cette chance, y compris ce rebus de la nature qui m'a déjà par ses cellules maudites arraché la femme que j'aimais.

Mais pour l'heure, l'aube est encore loin…Je repose _Death penalty_ et retourne me coucher. Cid ne bronche pas, se contentant de me prendre dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Avant de le rejoindre, une pensée traverse mon esprit.

Finalement, je vais voir leurs visages atterrés…

Fin

_Sumimasen, si vous avez lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, pourriez vous me laisser une petite review, positive ou négative, j'aimerais savoir comment je m'en sors avec les lemon...merci._


	2. Etre ensemble

**NdA** : Voilà une suite, je compte poursuivre cette fic, peut-être même la poursuivre dans Advent Children, pour avoir un cadre d'action. Mais ça reste centré sur Cid et Vincent et leurs démêlés de couple. J'espère rester à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Il y aura des lemon, mais je sais pas si je les mets sur ce site ou en lien avec Adult FF. On verra.

Bisous à toutes.

**Etre ensemble.**

Ca y est. Jenova n'est plus. C'est étrange quand j'y pense. Le Meteor a été détruit par la rivière et Sephiroth, si c'était bien lui, ce dont je doute toujours, a été mis au repos. Pourtant, alors que nous étions tous assis autour de notre repas de célébration, dans un restaurant du Gold Saucer, avant que chacun ne parte de son coté, je ne me sentais ni changé, ni heureux. J'ai accompli l'objectif que je m'étais fixé.

Je sens le regard de Cid sur moi. Il a été calme durant toute la soirée, presque réservé. Les autres s'en sont vite aperçus. Ils s'en sont inquiétés mais il a rit et fait un geste négligeant de la main :

-C'est cette saloperie de blessure au bras, ça m'travaille ! Vous bilez pas, les mioches ! Tonton Cid est indestructible !

Pendant que les réactions à sa tirade fusaient (« On est pas des mômes ! » « Arrête de faire ton coq, Cid ! »…), je ne pus m'empêcher de revivre l'horrible moment où cet ersatz de Sephiroth lança son sort sur le pilote. Pendant un instant, la seule chose que Cloud et moi avons vue fût un immense éclat de lumière verte, j'ai crû qu'il était mort. Ce sort lui a quasiment arraché le bras.

Le malaise ne me quitte plus depuis, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je le ressens de nouveau et aussi violement que la première fois.

Il rit aux protestations des autres, mais son rire sonnait faux, même si je pense être le seul à l'avoir noté…Je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Il s'inquiète, mais pas pour lui-même, pour moi. Cid s'inquiète toujours pour moi, particulièrement depuis cette nuit-là. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé, ni durant la décente dans le cratère, ni après le combat, mais chaque fois que nous étions proches, il avait des gestes intimes mais discrets envers moi. Il me prenait la main ou juste écartait mes mèches rebelles de mon visage comme pour se rassurer de ma présence. Il m'aime, de cela je ne doute pas. Moi, je doute toujours de mes sentiments et je suis si fatigué.

-Comment tu t'sens ?

Je relève la tête vers Cid. Je suis venu me réfugier dans notre chambre, la même que nous avons partagés, la première fois que nous sommes venu ici. Je l'ai fait dès que j'ai pu, sans éveiller l'attention de nos compagnons. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et d'être seul. Ca n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas leur compagnie, mais je ne me sens pas à mon aise quand je suis trop longtemps dans un groupe. Mais être avec Cid est différent. Je ne me sens pas débordé par sa présence.

Le pilote me lance un sourire préoccupé. Il masque son anxiété par un clin d'œil taquin. Je suis presque étonné du nombre de chose que je suis capable d'observer chez lui. C'est le premier moment que nous pouvons passer seuls tous les deux depuis la fin de cette sordide aventure. Je le regarde retirer sa veste et ses bottes et venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où je me suis allongé.

-On dirait qu't'as le poids du monde sur tes épaules, Vince, murmure-t-il gentiment.

Je ferme les yeux un moment et ensuite fixe ses yeux bleus. Puis je descends sur la courbe forte et décidée de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge, sur sa large poitrine, sur ses bras tellement musclés. Tout en lui m'inspire un sentiment de sécurité, de confiance, comme si près de lui rien ne m'attendrait jamais. C'est une sensation agréablement dérangeante.

-Vincent ? Tu t'souviens de notre discussion sur le pont, la nuit de la bataille ? J't'ai demandé ce que tu comptais faire, au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de « si » qui se sont tous réalisés…Alors j'répète ma question : Et maintenant ?

Je réalise que je n'ai pas fait part à Cid de mon intension de vivre près de lui, d'essayer de l'aimer. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai évoqué que dans mon propre esprit. Alors c'est ça, Cid ? Tu as peur que je reparte comme je suis venu, de nulle part vers le néant ? Je me permets un sourire et tend ma main organique vers une joue mal rasée en me redressant pour m'asseoir.

-Je me demandais si le monde offre autant de merveille que tu le prétends…

Il parait hésiter, peu sûr de ce que je sous-entends, mais pose sa main sur la mienne. Peut-être est-il temps que je donne un indice à mon pilote.

-J'ai envie de le savoir.

Je me penche en avant et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contacte est familier, rassurant. Je le rends plus passionné en glissant ma langue dans cette caverne au goût d'alcool et de tabac que je commence à bien connaître. Il a un grognement et partage mon étreinte de sa bouche et de sa langue, mais autrement ne bouge pas. Nous nous séparons, à regret. Je baisse la tête, me rendant compte que mon souffle est court. Je suis excité, mais j'ai aussi une étrange sensation de peur et de solitude. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir à présent que tout est fini. Quelle place pour ce monstre ? Ce rebus de la Nature ? Cid est mon seul point de repère.

-Fais-moi l'amour, je m'entends murmurer, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai ma place entre tes bras.

Je hais ma faiblesse, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que Cid aime mon corps, que j'ai encore le droit de vivre, que je suis utile à quelqu'un, que je peux être aimé…_Pitié, Cid, ne me demande rien._ Il semble entendre ma supplique muette. Il ne dit rien, me prend juste dans ses bras.

-T'auras toujours ta place dans mes bras et dans ma vie, aussi longtemps que tu l'voudras.

C'est la plus belle et la plus désintéressée des déclarations que je n'ai jamais reçu. Je m'écarte, quelque part honteux de m'être laissé déborder. Il sourit, cette fois d'un sourire absent de toute inquiétude.

-Eh, Vince ? T'es vraiment trop tendu ! Ca t'dirait un p'tit massage ?

Un…quoi ?

Les mains de Cid sont divines…Et il est vrai que je devais être tendu…J'aime sentir les mains du pilote sur moi, même pour ce simple acte, pourtant si intime. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement.

Il rit doucement…

-Hum ?

-Si tu continues, tu vas t'mettre à miauler...me murmure mon compagnon, au creux de l'oreille.

Je me redresse d'un coup, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et inverse nos position en m'asseyant sur son ventre, les jambes de part et d'autre de sa poitrine. Je me penche en avant, un sourire aux lèvres et pose mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête, manquant encore une fois de déchirer l'oreiller…Cid me rend mon sourire.

-Pas qu'j'apprécie pas, mais que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir un vampire sexy assis sur moi ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Vampire ?

-Ben, un bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs, sensuel et mystérieux et qui plus est sorti d'un cercueil, t'appelle ça comment ?

Je me redresse et caresse les contours des muscles de son torse, doucement, à peine du bout des doigts.

-Tu me trouve sensuel ? Je demande, doucement, me sentant ampli d'une incroyable sensation de bien-être.

Il me saisit brusquement la main et la pose derrière moi, sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

-Juge par toi-même.

Je fais mine d'examiner d'abord de la main, ce qui l'oblige à retenir un gémissement, puis de l'esprit la question.

-Ca prouve juste que tu me désires…pas que je suis sensuel. Peut-être que tu as juste quelque chose pour les cheveux noirs…

Il prend une mine alarmée, volontairement comique.

-Mais s'il y avait que moi ! Tu vois pas que tout le monde te dévore des yeux, où que t'ailles !

Il n'y a pas que de l'humour dans sa voix. Alors Cid est jaloux ? Je garde cette information pour plus tard. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être jaloux…Je dois avoir laissé échapper quelque chose qui traduit mon doute, parce que Cid tend le bras et caresse mon visage du dos de la main (et en profite pour retirer mon bandeau, si je suis un vampire, lui a tout du pirate !)

-Tu les vois pas, hein ?

Il est tout à fait sérieux maintenant. Ses yeux se sont assombris.

-J'sais pas comment Hojo s'y ait pris pour qu't'ais si peux d'estime de toi ! D'abord ta culpabilité et maintenant cette idée fixe et stupide que t'es une sorte de monstre qui devrait pas exister !

Je plonge le regard dans ses yeux bleus comme l'océan et y lit toute la sincérité derrière ses mots. Cid ferait probablement un très mauvais joueur de poker. Dès qu'on regarde dans ses yeux, il est comme un livre ouvert. Je me rends compte qu'il s'est remis à marmonner et que j'ai manqué le début de son discours.

-…Et Tifa, avec ses yeux de merlan frit, tu crois pas qu'j'ai pas vu derrière son jeu de Sainte Nitouche ! Elle passe son temps à te planter son 105D sous les yeux ! Et ça c'est sans parler de Reeves, lui il a des cheveux noirs et je peux te garantir que jamais, mais alors JAMAIS j'voudrais faire CA avec lui ! Mais LUI il le ferait bien avec TOI ! Et Barret ! Il y a qu'à voir comment y t'regarde !

Il est tellement ridicule dans son exagération. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait du bien. Je me tiens les côtes et me sens trembler.

-Vince ?

Il y a une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, je me force donc à m'arrêter et m'essuie les yeux puis le regarde avec un sourire.

-C'est ça, Cid. Et après je m'organise un trio avec Red XIII et la peluche de Reeves…

Cid grogne et secoue vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser une image désagréable.

-J'ai dit que EUX passent leur temps à te mater et à flirter ! Pas que toi tu fais pareil ! J'voudrais juste t'prouver qu't'es désirable. Même plus qu'ça encore !

Puis il a un brusque sourire.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois rire.

Je baisse les yeux et recommence à dessiner des arabesques sur sa poitrine.

-Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ri…

Il pose la main sur la mienne et la serre doucement. Je relève les yeux sur son visage. Il a un sourire tendre.

-On va faire un pacte tous les deux. Quand on est que tous les deux, plus de masque, plus de froid et distant Vincent Valentine, juste toi. Et moi, j'vais trouver plein de moyen de te faire rire !

Je souris et l'embrasse. Le baiser dura longuement, échange de souffle, échange de tant de chose. A la fin du baiser, je suis allongé sur lui et il me sert dans ses bras.

-C'est un oui ?

Je baille doucement en tentant de répondre et c'est à son tour de rire.

-On dirait qu'on va attendre un peu pour faire des galipettes, hein ?

Je ne dis rien, mais me cale un peu mieux contre lui et ferme les yeux…

_A suivre_


	3. Se bâtir un avenir

**NdA** : Voilà, c'est un peu court mais la suite va suivre aujourd'hui même, donc, c'est normal. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et les reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer…. A ce sujet, je cherche une béta sur cette fic, si ça intéresse quelqu'un…

**Se bâtir un avenir.**

Le soleil ne se lève jamais sur cette auberge sordide, le matin ne vous réveille pas au Gold Saucer. Mais 47kg de Ninja atterrissant sur votre estomac si.

-VINNN !! C'est l'heure de se LEVER !!

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en regrettant de ne pas avoir l'équivalent de paupière pour les oreilles et ainsi échapper à son cri strident. J'étais seul dans le lit. Enfin, seul avec Yuffie, s'entend. Ses yeux sombres me regardaient avec cette naïveté enfantine qui la caractérisait. Au début, elle avait peur de moi et m'évitait. Mais elle s'était rendu rapidement compte que je ne lui ferais jamais rien, et de ce fait, ma tranquillité était chaque jour davantage en danger. Elle était assise sur mon ventre, dans la même position que la veille j'avais adoptée sur…Je ne me laissai pas finir cette pensée. Pas question de finir rouge comme une pivoine.

-Hn, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuffie ?

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Cid a dit de lever tes jolies fesses de ce lit.

_Cid a dit QUOI ?_

-Enfin, il marmonnait pour lui-même, alors moi, pas sotte, je me suis dis, je vais aller réveiller ce pauvre Vinny, avant que cette brute de Highwing lui fasse des crasses !

Autrement dit elle veut quelque chose…Ma matéria ?

-C'est à toi que j'vais faire des crasses si tu bouges pas tout de suite sale gamine !

Je tournai la tête vers la porte pour voir un Cid fulminant. Yuffie n'arrangea rien en lui tirant la langue. Je soupirai et me redressai, saisissant le col de son pull vert et la soulevai pour l'écarter.

-Hé ! Vincent ! Lâche-moi !

-Vas jouer ailleurs et laisse les grandes personnes tranquilles, la morveuse !

-Cid.

Mon ton le fit s'arrêter net dans ses fulminations et il entra dans la chambre en grommelant. Yuffie lui tira la langue une nouvelle fois et sortit comme une tornade. Cid s'assit sur le lit à coté de moi.

-J'vois pas pourquoi tu la défends, ça va rien faire d'autre que l'encourager à se coller à toi !

Je souris, dissimulé par mes mèches en bataille.

-Jaloux de Yuffie, Cid ?

Je me levai doucement, étirant mes muscles, satisfait d'avoir encore pu avoir une nuit sans cauchemars.

-Si elle s'approche de toi, je la démolie !

Je glissai ma cape autour de mes épaules en levant les yeux au ciel face à la véhémence de mon compagnon. Ce que Cid peut être excessif parfois.

-Peut-être qu'elle te battrait, murmurai-je en soupirant.

-Tu rigoles ! Je me la fais quand je veux !

Je me penchai vers lui et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

-J'espère bien que non, je ne veux pas avoir à être jaloux d'elle.

Puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, laissant Cid pantois, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Au moment où j'allumais le jet, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Vince ! Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que… !

Je ris doucement et ça le fis taire. Après un moment de silence, j'entrouvris le rideau, Cid souriait de toute ses dents, malicieux.

-Tu sais que t'as un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu quand tu t'y mets !

Il retira son haut et je me surpris à admirer le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau cuivrée. Cid n'a aucune pudeur. Il me lança un sourire taquin et retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Je murmurai, malgré l'évidence de la réponse :

-Cid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son sourire devint tout à fais salace.

-J'économise l'eau.

Et il se glissa derrière moi, ses bras serpentant autour de ma taille, caressants. Je sursautais un peu en sentant sa main droite s'infiltrer entre mes jambes.

-Ci…Cid…

Ses lèvres sillonnaient mes épaules et je le sentais sourire.

-Timide, Valentine ?

La force de ma réaction au contacte de sa peau nue me surprit, mais ses gestes et la sensation de l'eau s'écoulant sur nous, m'avaient emprisonné dans un monde sensuel où il m'était difficile d'effleurer une pensée cohérente. Ma main s'accrocha à son bras, alors que ma main inorganique s'appuyait contre le mur devant moi. Il leva sa main gauche pour la glisser dans mes cheveux. Il soupirait profondément contre mon oreille. Son souffle m'électrisait, alors que ses mains continuaient à jouer avec moi, me parcourant, conquérant mon corps, consumant ma conscience. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour je pourrais me laisser aller à ce point auprès de quelqu'un.

-J't'aime. Putain qu'est-ce que j't'aime !

Cela me fit sourire au milieu du tourbillon de sensation qui m'avait englouti. Je me forçai à respirer plus profondément pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Quel… quel romantique… tu fais… et… avec un… tel… langage…

Ma voix était plus troublée que j'aurais souhaité. Et bien sûr, cela lui fit plaisir. Mon arrogant pirate blond…

-C'est parce que t'aime ça…

Et il devint encore un peu plus vigoureux. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'émettre un son, les vague de plaisir me parcourant à la fois torture et perfection. Mon corps se tendit violement alors qu'un cri m'échappait. Pendant un instant je perdis pied, puis je me retrouvais tremblant, entre ses bras. Il me caressait, mais cette fois-ci avec douceur, apaisant, tout en me soutenant. Je levai la main et la glissai dans mes longes mèches brunes, m'étirant, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. Puis je me tournai lentement entre ses bras, posant la main sur son épaule. Il me souriait d'un air mi-tendre, mi-rêveur qui me donnait une étrange sensation de liberté. Une nouvelle fois, je me surpris à haïr ma condition. J'aurai voulu pouvoir entourer son cou de mes bras et me presser contre lui, mais le poids du métal au bout de mon bras gauche me moquait ouvertement. Et la pâleur de ma peau contre la couleur vibrante de la peau de mon amant me donnait l'impression d'être malade…

-A quoi tu penses ? T'as l'air triste…Questionna Cid, inquiet.

Non. Je ne voulais pas que Cid angoissât à cause de moi. Je chassai mes sombres pensées et avec sourire, embrassait l'idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit et me laissai glisser à genou.

-V…Vince…T'es pas obligé de…

-Cid, tais-toi.

Il m'obéit. De toute manière, avec les gémissements graves qui commencèrent à lui échapper dès que mes lèvres trouvèrent sa peau, il aurait eu du mal à émettre un son cohérent. Je laissai ma main glisser sur le dessin puissant de sa cuisse alors que je fermai les yeux. Ca n'était que la seconde fois que je faisais cela, et pourtant…

J'aimais cela. Inutile de le cacher. J'aimais la sensation de pouvoir que cela me donnait…J'aimais la sensation physique, peut-être une fixation orale dont j'ignorais l'existence…Mais par-dessus tout, j'aimais savoir que je faisais du bien à Cid, sentir sa main agrippant mes cheveux…Son plaisir donnait étrangement un sens à mon existence, en ce moment, Cid me désirait moi et moi seul. Il avait besoin de moi.

-Vince…Vince…J'vais…

Je le libérai de mes lèvres et le caressai tout en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son visage penché sur moi. La sombre convoitise de son regard, un mélange d'agressivité et de possessivité, sa mâchoire crispée…tout concourrait à me faire me sentir de nouveau sexy et désirable, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et laissais mes yeux dans les siens. Finalement Cid s'assouvit dans un cri. La sensation d'un liquide collant sur mon visage me fit ramener ma main à ma joue. Je frottai la semence d'un autre homme, de mon amant, entre mes doigts avec curiosité. Cid haletait, appuyé contre le carrelage du mur, en marmonnant avec peu de cohérence.

Je me relevai, notant avec un sec amusement que le sol d'une baignoire n'était définitivement pas l'endroit pour l'activité à laquelle je venais de me livrer et que mes genoux s'en vengeaient maintenant. Cid ouvrit son bras et je me coulai contre lui, laissant l'eau nettoyer mon visage.

-P'tain, Vince…t'es vraiment pas croyable…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, quelqu'un frappait avec insistance contre la porte.

-Cid, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier…

C'était la voix de Tifa, un peu inquiète. Cid me dédia un sourire malicieux et me fit un clin d'œil.

-OuaisOuais, y avait une araignée.

Un silence.

-Une…araignée ?

Je posai la main devant la bouche, retenant un gloussement à l'incrédulité de Tifa.

-Ben quoi ? Grogna Cid, son sourire s'élargissement. J'ai une peur bleue de ces bestioles, avec leurs pattes velues…

Je lui donnai une tape sur la poitrine et articulait silencieusement « pattes velues ? ». Cid rit doucement.

-B…Bon…

Apparemment, elle était partie. Cid me sourit et frotta doucement son nez contre mes cheveux.

-J'aime ton esprit joueur…Commenta-t-il en caressant mon épaule.

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de ma réaction face à l'apparition de Tifa où de ce qui avait pris place avant. Peu importe. Je me sentais vivant.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes enlacés, avant que Cid ne quitte la douche pour prendre une serviette et m'envelopper dedans. Je le laissai faire, le laissai me sécher de ses caresses, puis fit de même pour lui, avec son aide, puisque ma main inorganique m'handicapait encore. Mais je n'y pensais pas. J'avais pris ma douche pour la première fois avec quelqu'un. C'était loin d'être désagréable.

Nous quittâmes Cloud et les autres juste après le petit-déjeuner. Je demandai à Cid s'il ne souhaitait rester un peu au Gold Saucer pour profiter de l'occasion, mais il me sourit et fit non de la tête.

-Rentrons, d'accord ?

« Rentrer » ? Un étrange concept dans mon cas. Je n'avais nulle part où rentrer. Ni à Midgar, même si elle n'avait pas été en ruine, ni au manoir Shinra.

-Plus vite j'aurais commencé à faire notre nouvelle maison, plus vite elle pourra voler !


	4. Se séparer

**NdA** : Vilà, suite, vous faîtes pas de soucis cependant, c'est pas la fin…Et, à Major-oniakai, ça m'a beaucoup amusé que tu parles de Shera alors que justement, j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre lorsque j'ai reçu ta review…Bisous à toi, j'ai adoré tes commentaires, merci de tes compliments et désolée de te distraire de ton travail…

**Se séparer.**

Assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'une vieille barrière de bois, je regarde avec amusement Cid se débattre avec une des pièces du nouvel aéronef qu'il tente de construire. Il jure avec inventivité en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une plaque de taule. Avant de jurer davantage à la douleur que cela occasionne. Je me sens sourire autour de mon verre.

L'après-midi est douce et le champ derrière la maison de Cid est agréable. Les oiseaux donnent de la voix avec enthousiasme et le soleil réchauffe agréablement cette ville fusée qui maintenant porte bien mal son nom…

Je pose mon verre et soupire doucement, d'aise. Je chérie le calme de cet endroit. Fermant les yeux, je me calle confortablement et laisse la brise caresser mon visage. Depuis notre retour à Rocket Town, les jours passent lentement, tranquillement. De toute mon existence, même avant ma transformation, même étant enfant, je ne me souviens pas avoir pris le temps de vivre ainsi, juste pour le plaisir de vivre. Je m'assois là, presque tous les jours, avec un livre et un verre de vin. Parfois, je me laisse même glisser dans une douce torpeur, pour ne m'éveiller que quelques heures plus tard, le soleil couchant me caressant le visage et les lèvres de Cid contre ma joue.

Bien sûr, Cid est bruyant, avec ses appareils, ses outils et sa pléthore de jurons en tout genre, mais cela fait étrangement partie de la quiétude du lieu. C'est…rassurant. Tout comme l'est ce parfum de sueur et de cambouis qui caresse mes narines à chaque fois que Cid s'assoit près de moi pour une brève pause, une bière à la main et une cigarette en bouche. Je sais que Cid apprécie lui aussi ma présence, il me l'a dit, ainsi que l'intimité de ce lieu. C'est pour cela qu'il laisse son équipage travailler à l'extérieur de la ville sur l'ensemble de l'aéronef et qu'il ne ramène que des morceaux sur lesquels il travaille dans ce champ, avec moi pour toute compagnie.

Parfois je sens son regard se poser brièvement sur moi, comme pour se rassurer de ma présence. Je crois que Cid a peur de me voir partir. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Je ne sais toujours pas la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je sais que je suis bien avec lui.

Tout serait d'ailleurs parfait, cette routine entre nous, cette douceur de vivre, si…s'il n'y avait pas Shera.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais comment me positionner face à elle. Elle est ennuyée par ma présence et il est évident qu'elle a des sentiments pour Cid. Cid, qui n'a fait aucun secret de sa relation avec moi. Je lui en suis reconnaissant mais…Mais dans le cas de Shera, un peu de tact n'aurait à mon avis pas été de trop. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas un caractère agressif, au contraire, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle s'excuse de la rancœur naturelle qu'elle nourrit à mon égard. Ce qui est ridicule quand on y réfléchit.

Elle a évidement cessé de vivre dans la maison de Cid, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, mais elle semble incapable de s'éloigner. Elle vient régulièrement faire la cuisine, le ménage ou la lessive. Cid ne dit rien, je le comprends, mais ça m'agace profondément.

C'est étrange, comme Cid et Shera sont liés par leur culpabilité…D'une façon similaire à cette culpabilité qui m'a enchainé à mon passé pendant ces trente dernières années. Shera s'en veut toujours pour la fusée. Cid s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait subir à Shera durant toutes ces années. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'excuser et en rester là.

Mais je sais que ça n'est pas si simple. Shera aime Cid. Partant de là, sa culpabilité est une excuse nécessaire pour être près de lui. Cid…Cid sait que Shera l'aime, mais c'est une situation trop embarrassante, trop compliqué à ses yeux. Alors il l'ignore totalement.

Et pour moi, cela commence à devenir intenable. Je tiens à notre intimité, à Cid et à moi, mais surtout, je tiens à mon intimité, à mon espace privé, et cela plus que la moyenne des gens. Je ne supporte pas que cette femme mette son nez dans mes affaires, mes vêtements, ma nourriture. Et je n'aime pas qu'elle touche aux draps dans lesquels nous avons fait l'amour, c'est…c'est indécent.

J'ai évoqué le sujet avec Cid, plus d'une fois. Mais il est resté très vague. Incroyable comme mon amant peut montrer des réserves illimitées de courage, lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre ou de découvrir de nouveaux horizons et comme lorsqu'il s'agit de Shera, il se montre d'une lâcheté rare. Sa seule réponse a été que, si ça m'ennuyait tellement, nous partirions dès que le nouvel aéronef serait terminé. Tu parles d'une solution…

La fuite n'est jamais une solution, j'ai fui la réalité en m'enfermant trente ans dans un cercueil, je le sais.

Ca serait injuste pour Shera. Et pour Cid. Quand à moi…Ai-je le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit de sa part, alors que je ne peux pas lui dire « je t'aime » ? Alors que je ne peux pour le moment rien lui promettre ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Cid me fait ouvrir les yeux. Il a une expression un peu inquiète Je choisis de répondre avec honnêteté :

-A Shera.

Il fronce les sourcils, la bouche plissé, l'air ennuyé cette fois. Il ne dit rien et fait mine de retourner à son travail. Il attend que ça passe, espère que je ne vais pas insister. Pendant un instant, j'hésite à le faire. Mais j'ai toujours la dérangeante impression que ça n'est pas ma place. Alors je choisis de me lever, et de rentrer dans la maison.

Je monte dans notre chambre et m'assois sur notre lit. Les draps, venant juste d'être changé, me moque de leur parfum de lavande. Shera lave à la lavande, pas Cid. Elle a encore une fois choisi de ne pas respecter ma demande de ne pas entrer dans notre chambre.

Mais…Elle a…Elle a même nettoyé l'étui de Death Penalty. Je peux le voir. Je connais cet étui par cœur, ainsi que l'arme qu'il renferme. Elle l'a touché, forcément, pour pouvoir nettoyer l'étui, même si elle l'a soigneusement remis à sa place.

Elle a touché à Death Penalty.

Elle a touché le dernier cadeau, la dernière réminiscence matérielle de la femme que j'ai aimée plus que tout. Lucretia. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a salie son souvenir. Aussi illogique que cela puisse être, cette idée ne me quitte pas, me laisse nauséeux. Peu importe mes sentiments actuels pour Lucretia, le souvenir de cet amour est une part vitale de moi. Je prends l'étui avec révérence et l'accroche à ma ceinture, puis enfile mes épaulettes et ma cape, ce que je n'ai plus fais depuis notre arrivée dans cette maison. Puis je glisse mon bandeau et ramène le col de ma cape devant mon visage.

-Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me tourne vers Cid, qui me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, un peu effrayé. J'ajuste mon gant avant de répondre.

-Je m'en vais. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Son expression devient furieuse. Il croise les bras, bloquant la porte. Quelle immaturité.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu me fais un chantage vis-à-vis de cette histoire avec Shera !

Je secoue la tête doucement.

-Tu es le seul à le voir comme ça, Cid.

-Alors qu'est-ce tu fous exactement ? Parce que ça y ressemble sacrément !

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, puisque Cid me bloque la porte.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Cid. Je n'ai rien à te dire, ou à exiger de toi. Mais je ne supporte plus la présence de cette femme. Je ne supporte pas ses mains sur ce qui m'appartient. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle…

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer à Cid ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre moi-même…Tout ce qui concernait Lucretia. Tous ces sentiments mêlés.

-…qu'elle entre dans notre chambre, notre intimité.

-T'as qu'à le lui dire !

Son ton est un peu désespéré maintenant.

-Je lui ai dit. Elle ne l'a pas respecté. Mais quand bien même, ça n'est pas ma place. C'est ton histoire, Cid. C'est à toi de régler ça avec elle. C'est votre histoire. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Et tant que ce sera votre histoire, je n'aurais pas ma place.

-J'peux pas faire ça à Shera, après ce que…

Je fis claquer ma langue, sèchement, le faisant taire. C'était tellement ridicule comme attitude.

-C'est en ne faisant rien que tu lui fais du mal. Tu te caches derrière ta culpabilité, pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler.

Il eut un rire amer et agressif.

-Ecoutez ça, si c'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Je ne laisserai pas Cid me blesser.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Cid. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, je suis sûr que tu sauras me trouver.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas avoir la putain de patience d'attendre qu'on se barre d'ici, toi et moi !

Je soupire, Cid et son immaturité d'enfant.

-Parce que ça ne réglera rien. Shera sera toujours là, entre nous, que tu acceptes de le voir ou non.

Je me tourne vers lui. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose, qui m'a surpris au-delà des mots. Mais je le mettrai en mot pour l'expliquer à Cid.

-Je sais ce qu'elle vit. J'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Guetter la moindre attention. Aimer à distance. Etre incapable de passer à autre chose. Si tu veux lui faire ça, ça te regarde. Je n'aurai aucune part là-dedans cependant.

Cid reste sans rien dire, l'air sombre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et me laisse glisser à l'extérieur.

-VINCENT !

Je me retourne pour le voir, penché à la fenêtre, une intense tristesse à peine dissimulée sur les traits.

-Où tu vas ?

Je ne sais pas. Où aller ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Cid est mon seul repère. Mais je ne veux pas, ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je ne sais pas.

-T'as ton téléphone ?

Je ne l'ai pas. En fait, je ne l'ai pas gardé longtemps. Je déteste ça. Je fais non de la tête.

-Comment je vais te retrouver ?

Tout à coup, une étrange idée, une destination…

-A la Cité perdue. Je vais à la Cité perdue des Anciens.

-Vincent…

Mais je n'écoute pas Cid. Pas maintenant.


End file.
